Redemption
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: Sequel to my other story, "The Way We Live Life." Failure after failure, Team Rocket has always managed to stay optimistic and look towards the future dreaming about success, but just how long can even they be pushed so far?


**A/N: ~ This means thinking ~**

Redemption 

Chapter 1: The Same Pattern

As usual, Jessie, James, and Meowth were dusting themselves off after yet another failed attempt at capturing Pikachu.

"Yous think we'd be used to this by now." Said Meowth, shaking off the small pain he felt from having hit the hard ground face first. "Yeah, well, some people just never learn their lesson." Muttered Jessie, but just loud enough to be heard. "And that would be us!" Stated Meowth smiling widely in a joking way. To that Jessie just rolled her eyes.

Walking over to where James was she asked him if he was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said plainly with a sigh, getting up.

With that, all of them gathered their belongings that laid scattered on the ground and decided to check out the place they had landed in. It seemed to be a small island with many trees and much to the Rockets relief their were plenty of fruits and vegetables growing they could eat. There was even a small lake with crystal clear water, so they also had drinking water as well.

"Wow. I'ms glad for a change, wes landed in a good spot." Stated Meowth. "No kidding." Said Jessie taking in the view of the land. It sure was a beautiful spot to say the least. Besides the healthy vegetation growing, there were many wild Pokémon that could be seen roaming among the trees and bushes, such as Weedles, Caterpies, female and male Nidorans, etc.

"It's a good thing the twoips was passing throughs these islands, huh Jimmy?" Asked the feline. "Huh?...Yeah, it is.." Said James having been pulled out of staring at the beautiful place, but also from what he had been thinking...

At that Jessie just stared at him in wonder and spoke, "Well, I say we hurry up and gather some food. I've noticed that when we find a great spot like this the twerps always end up coming and ruining everything." Speaking Meowth added, "Yeah, I's noticed that too. It's so dumb, deys even stop us from getting food." "I know, for once I'd like to see them struggle like we do." Stated Jessie, starting to get angry from thinking of the times where she and her friends hadn't been doing anything wrong, but still those darn twerps had to blast them off!

Oh yes, she could remember several occasions where that had happened. Thinking back she remembered how one time they had successfully captured several wild bird Pokémon, but in one of those instances they had captured the twerps lousy bird. And of course just because they were their enemies, the twerps just had to go and ruin their plans! And really, they hadn't done anything wrong! Besides that one bird, they had captured _wild_ Pokémon for crying out loud!

Just thinking to those incidents made Jessie so angry! For once they had been so close to succeeding and without stealing Pokémon, rather catching _wild_ Pokémon, yet the twerps were always there to get in the way!

"...Ummm, Jessie, I knows the twoips get on yours nerves, but I think yous better calm down." Stated Meowth with some hesitation and a little fear. He had noticed that Jessie had been getting that dangerous fire in her eyes as well as closing her fists in anger. When she got this angry, he knew everyone was in danger!

"...Jessie?" He said again cautiously. "Wes don't want to take that anger on the wrong people now.." Looking at the feline now, she stated, "You're right about that. The ones that better watch out for my wrath is those lousy twerps!" "I's woidn't be so sure about that." Muttered Meowth under his breath, however, much to his horror, Jessie had heard that little comment. "What was that?!" Yelled Jessie.

All the while James watched silently in small amusement, as Jessie now chased Meowth. He of all people knew just how horrible a temper his friend could have. He sure wouldn't want to be Meowth right now, that's for sure.

Still though, despite this humorous scene, he couldn't help, but think back to what had been haunting him for the last couple of days now...To what he had been mulling over all this time...

- () -

And so a couple of hours had passed as noon turned into early evening.

"Hey look yous guys! It's the twoips!" Said Meowth, having found them with the pair of binoculars they always carried. "Well then, I say we pay them a visit!" Stated Jessie, eyes narrowed, smiling, "This time we won't lose!" She spoke, ever so confident.

- () -

"Wow. This island sure is big." Said Ash walking through a small path that was surrounded by many trees. Unknown to him and his friends though, this was the same spot where Team Rocket had been standing in earlier.

"Yeah, and it's really beautiful too." Said Misty smiling, admiring the view. "Well if this site is beautiful, I can't wait and see how much more pretty the girls look like!" Stated Brock, blushing, having another one of his pedophile moments. To that, Misty just sighed and said, "I doubt there's anyone on this island, but us Brock. These islands seem to be far from civilization."

"Yeah, Misty's right," Added Ash, "But who cares! I bet there could be some rare and maybe even undiscovered Pokémon here!" He said getting excited. "So, let's not wait to find out!" With that the young hero took off running with his friends yelling behind him to slow down. However, they didn't get very far when all of a sudden they fell into a deep hole.

"Oww, don't tell me..." Started Misty.

Up above ground a female voice could be heard laughing before saying, "Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double." "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie!" "James." "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight." "Meowth, that's right!"

Yes, much to the twerps dismay it was indeed Team Rocket, however, none of them or even James' friends had noticed that this time around, he hadn't said the motto with as much enthusiasm or pride as usual.

"Team Rocket! Why can't you losers ever leave us alone!" Yelled Ash angrily. "Because we have a job to do and that's to capture your electric rodent!" Stated Jessie smiling.

Meanwhile in the background, stood James looking at the ground. He really wished that Jessie and Meowth could have put off looking for the twerps until tomorrow. He seriously didn't feel like doing this right now. It was all too clear to him how this would end anyway.

"Oh yeah, well you've never succeeded in the past and you're not about to now! Pikachu electric attack!" Instantly the small yellow Pokémon jumped high up into the air and fired it's thunderbolt attack directly at our trio. All three of them screamed out loud as they were shocked and finally a explosion was created sending them up into the air.

"Oh, why does it always have to end up this way?!" Yelled Jessie. "I donts know, but wes shoulda waited until I could make us a electric proof robot or somethin", stated Meowth. And so that being said they all yelled their classic line, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

- () -

Having landed on the other side of the island, all three of them once again picked themselves up from the ground. "Wes really shoulda planned somethin out." Said Meowth. "Yeah well, it's too late for that now." Muttered the red headed female under her breath.

~ Just as I thought, we'd get blasted off like usual... ~ Thought a blue haired young man. ~ It always comes down to this, no matter what we do nothing ever changes. ~ As he thought this James let out a sigh.

"Hey what's wrong James." Asked the cat like Pokémon. "Nothing...It's just that we never succeed at what we plan. I mean no matter what tactics we try, something always botches up and we end up flying..." Speaking Meowth tells him, "Wells, it's like yous told me and Jessie once. Being evil takes dedication, right? Don't ya worries! Ours day will come sometime!" Said the feline with a smile. At that James too faintly smiled, but only just.

Watching them both Jessie noticed how lately James had been looking rather down for some reason. She hadn't said anything because usually James would just get back to his cheerful self sooner or later and besides that, she hated getting mushy with feelings. It was only on a couple of rare occasions where she let herself be vulnerable. She just hated being or feeling like a weak person.

- () -

And so more time passed until it was finally sunset. And our villains sat on the ground eating the fruit they had gathered earlier that day. It had miraculously and thankfully not been harmed by Pikachu's electric attack, but even if it had been they could have easily gathered more food from the island. So they were secure either way in that regard.

"Ah, I'ms glad for a change that my tummy's full." Said Meowth happily rubbing his stomach. "You can say that again." Said Jessie also smiling.

Noticing though, that their friend hadn't spoken up ever since their second landing Jessie looked over at James who was just sitting their staring at the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees. She wondered what he could be thinking about and so she asked. "James what's the matter? Ever since our second blast off, you haven't been your usual cheerful self." She said a bit of concern in her voice.

Looking up at Jessie, he just stared into her eyes, and let out a sigh. He had been thinking many days about this, but he just wasn't sure and was even a bit scared of how his friends would react. ~ I guess this is a good as time as any to tell them what I've been thinking, seeing as how Jessie asked.. ~

"Ha-have you guys ever wondered about our future?..." Started James, his eyes now on the floor. Hearing this, this also got Meowth's attention. "What do you mean James?" Asked the blue eyed female, listening intently. Taking in a breath James continued, "I mean our future with Team Rocket..."

"I know we take a lot of pride in the organization...But lately I've been having my doubts..." For a moment James paused and continued, "It's like I told Meowth earlier. No matter what we try, no matter how different our plans are they always end up failing. I've been thinking that it'd be best if we just quit Team Rocket once and for all..." As he finished saying those words an ominous tension now hung in the air.

Minutes passed as none of his team mates said anything, so he just had to look up from the ground and see why they hadn't said anything. Looking over at Jessie she had shock written all over her face, but James could see that there was a hint of anger and sadness in her eyes, even pain. But before he could say her name she beat him to it, "James, what are you saying? So what, just because of a couple failures you just want to give up on everything we've worked so hard for?!" She said starting to get angry, but trying to control her temper.

"...Jessie". Not letting the blue haired man talk, she continued, "C'mon James, you've said it to us before! Just be optimistic and look at the bright side! Meowth's even said it, I know it's hard sometimes, but our day will come sometime!" She yelled trying to get him to lighten up and not over think things.

"That's what we always say Jessie, right after every blast off, we always say, 'okay that didn't work, so let's try something new'. But what good is it! Nothing ever comes out of it and you know that!"

"So that's it then? You really want to give up just like that?! James, don't you realize what that means? If you were to try and leave Team Rocket, the boss wouldn't just stay with his arms crossed! They'd kill you!" She said worriedly. "No they won't." He said softly. "I know because there have been other members that quit and Team Rocket was never sent to finish them. Remember Christopher? He quit Team Rocket and nothing bad ever happened to him since, on the contrary he's successful now!"

Standing up, Jessie started to yell, "Why is this even suddenly coming up James?! I know you're always whining and complaining, but to even think about leaving the team?!"

At this James also stood up. All the while Meowth could only look at his friends sadly. He just had no idea what to say and didn't want to make things worse than they already seemed to be.

"Why is this even bothering you? You've said it too Jessie! I'm just tired of always losing, and living the way we do!" Stated James his voice getting a little loud, but trying his best to remain calm as well. "Oh, so this is what this is about? Is that it? Are you just sick of being stuck with a bunch of losers like me and Meowth?!" Started Jessie.

"Jessie, you know that is - " Before he could continue though, Jessie cut him off, her back now towards him. "Fine then! Leave. If that's what you want so badly. Just go leave Meowth. Go and leave me", she said her voice now quivering, "I don't even know why I thought I could count on you to always be there for me. None of my past team mates ever worked out either. I was just stupid to think things would be different with you." With those final words, Jessie took off running into the trees disappearing from site. She had tried her best to suppress the tears that had started forming in her eyes.

James just stood their in shock and pain at Jessie's words.

"...Jimmy...?" Asked Meowth walking slowly over towards James. But like his partner, James also took off running at the opposite direction, leaving poor Meowth alone as well.

The feline could only look sadly and painfully both ways at where his friends had taken off and wondered if this was really it. Was their friendship really this fragile? All they had gone through together, was it really this easy to just lose each other?

- () -

James continued to run until he was completely out of breath, the tears he had been trying to hold back now slowly fell down his face.

Having reached a clearing with a small cliff up ahead, he walked towards its edge and looked up ahead at the raging water below and the beautiful sunset. Looking at the view ahead of him, he thought back to Jessie. Her words echoing through his head.

Did she really think he would abandon her so easily? He knows he wants to quit, but not if Meowth and especially Jessie didn't want to come with him! How could Jessie even think he would leave them! Life would hardly be worth living without them! _Without her_... And that's what had hurt him the most. The fact that Jessie had said those things, the fact that she thought James didn't care about them that strongly...

Thinking back, he remembered what had lead him to join Team Rocket.

Growing up he had been a kind, spoiled, rich boy, but even though he grew up having everything, and even having kind caring parents, the way rich life worked just wasn't for him. He was never able to be himself, the upper class society just had too many rules in what way to act, how to sit, how to do everything. And he absolutely hated it. Still though, he put up with it.

The last straw, however, had been when his parents forced him and up till now still wanted him to forcefully marry Jessiebelle. It's true that at one point he did like her, but she hadn't been what he originally thought. She was just like everyone else in rich society, controlling and trying to change him. And so deciding to leave everything behind, even his loyal Growlithe, Growlie, he ran away from home. After that he went to Poké Tech, where he met Jessie.

Thinking about that, made him slightly smile as he remembered how she would always stand up for him against bullies. However, they flunked out of the school and together went to Sunny Town where they joined a bike gang. And so after some time they decided to go separate ways and shockingly found each other again at Team Rocket HQ, where they became partners and then met their furry little companion, Meowth.

And now here they were...

It was funny, James had joined Team Rocket partly looking for freedom, but now...

He sighed, thinking about his friends. If he was really going to leave, he didn't want them to say goodbye on bad terms. He didn't even want to leave their side to begin with! But if it really couldn't be helped, them having to part, it couldn't end like this! He just didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to stay with Team Rocket because if it weren't for them, he wouldn't have built such a strong friendship with Jessie or Meowth, but at the same time he was just tired of where they were headed. And so he sadly continued to stare at the raging water below him...

- () -

Meanwhile, Jessie walked through the many trees on the islands, looking for any sign of her best friend James.

"I shouldn't have said those horrible things to James. I should have just told him I didn't want him to leave my side...because...I love him..." And there, she had said it. The feelings she had been denying to even herself.

~ If James wants to quit Team Rocket, then who am I to stop him? Instead of supporting him like any good friend would, I just yell at him. That's why I have to find him and tell him I'm sorry, and maybe...how I really feel.. ~

Maybe just maybe, she would too quit Team Rocket as well. She knew full well whether he returned her feelings or not, she just couldn't leave him. They were a team! No, more than a team! They were best friends! She, James, and Meowth! And no one was going to tear them apart! Yes, whatever he decided she and hopefully Meowth would be right beside him always. Even if they would no longer belong to Team Rocket. And so with that decided she took off into a run to try and find James before it was too late.

- () -

Soon after a few minutes, Jessie came to a clearing. And much to her relief she saw James standing their, his back facing her. However, as she walked closer, much to her horror, she saw he was very close to the edge of the cliff he stood on.

~ No, he couldn't possibly be thinking about...because of what I had said... ~ She thought with much guilt and shock.

"James!"

Hearing his name be spoken, the green eyed man turned around and was surprised to see the girl he loved standing a few feet in front of him. "Jessie?" He whispered softly. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he saw that it was indeed the red headed female. And with the tears no longer blurring his vision he noticed how she seemed nervous to approach, as if she was scared that any sudden movement might make him react a bad way.

Taking in where he was standing, James figured out that he had been standing very dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. He know understood how from Jessie's point of view it might of looked like he were about to kill himself.

He hated to admit, but the thought had crossed his mind, but he wasn't crazy or courageous enough to go through with it, at least that's what he thought. Maybe he just hadn't been pushed far enough to really consider it...

And just as James was about to walk towards Jessie, to reassure her it wasn't what she thought, the floor he was standing on suddenly gave way.

For James time seemed to slow down as he realized that he was about to fall to his death and so he closed his eyes and waited for impact. He had just been grateful that the last thing he would see was Jessie's beautiful face.

**A/N: Ah, don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I sure do! XD**

**So wow, I wrote this a lot more quicker than I thought I originally would! o.o**

**Had some free time on my hand and I just had to write this! So here you all go, I hope the story was good, so please review and let me know what you think! Not sure when I'll have the 2nd ch out though, this time it might take me a couple of weeks. But I'll try to update asap!**

**Thanks for checking out my story! :)**


End file.
